


namaste

by Lexigent



Series: Word of the Day Drabbles [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-18
Updated: 2010-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:05:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>namaste \NUHM-uh-stey\, noun:</b></p><p><b>1. A conventional Hindu expression on meeting or parting, used by the speaker usually while holding the palms together vertically in front of the bosom.<br/>2. A conventional Hindu expression on meeting or parting, frequently a part of yoga practice.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	namaste

The first time it happens is after the cab chase. In the hallway, their elbows graze one another.  
A few minutes afterwards, it happens again. This time, Sherlock’s hand is on John’s shoulder.  
As they walk towards the Chinese at the end of Baker Street, high on adrenaline, John decides to take the chance. His left hand finds Sherlock’s right and Sherlock responds. They hold on until they reach the restaurant. No waiters with candles this time, instead giggles and smiles and “is your life always this exciting?”  
Kerbsides and hallway stairs are perfect for kissing someone taller than you.


End file.
